The Assasination Attempt of Malygos
by Evowizard25
Summary: Multiverse! Malygos is planning his raid upon the world. One man goes there to stop him, once and for all. Will he succeed?


**Hello and welcome to this story. This story takes place in an alternate world, where humans once ruled, with the other races forced into slavery. Now, the other races have won their freedom, but some cannot forget the past.**

The sun shone with absolute magnificence. The green grass was still wet with morning dew. The flowers were blooming into perfection. All pointed to one thing: Spring was in the air. Yet one man was not reveling in the peacefulness of the day. He knew something was up.

Vance looked out at the beautiful scenery. It made him sad as he watched. Through his lifetime, he had seen the world come to many long and terrible wars. He hated the death and destruction. No one was truly satisfied with victory. _'Oh, wow is the races of Earth. Those who live in harmony one day may seek to kill one another the next. For what? A cause, that if lost, is forgotten, or if won is put on a pedestal. Still, both suffer one way or another. Will this senseless violence ever end, or are we doomed to play the roles of destruction, again and again.' _He thought. He was a soldier; he knew what it was like from experience. He wanted to prevent as much as he could of the horrible business. _'Yet, war is inevitable. One will come, no matter the effort to stop them all. One will get through, as does the rat on a ship. They will persist to no end.' _He thought.

Vance had been studying cases from all around the world. He was trying to find ways to stop as much fighting as he could. During his research, he came across the biggest problem he saw to the world: Malygos. The other was the Chimera, but they were not organized enough to pose any big threat at the moment. Malygos was his priority. The aspect had grown intolerant of other race's use of magic. He had deemed that magic should only be used by dragons. _'Malygos, you arrogant fool. To try and destroy people who are using your very aspect, is like trying to destroy the aspect itself.' _He thought. Yet, many would die if he had decided to go on with his plan. He wouldn't let that happen. Malygos was becoming another Deathwing. This time, it would stop before the blood of many an innocent life would be spilled.

He went to his old shed. He pulled out his keys and unlocked the door. He opened the door and beheld what he saw. He took each step forward slowly, gazing upon memories: weapons, war trinkets, and awards. He went over to the old, glass case at the back of the shed. He put his hand on the glass and gazed at its contents: a sword. He unlocked the case and pulled out the sword. "Hello, old friend." He said to the sword, as if it would understand him. He unsheathed the sword and sliced through the air. He took a few more swipes with his old war sword, to get back its feel. It had been a long time since he had last needed it. _'An eternity could have been described for its absence. It had last been sheathed in a different world, one world. One world that would come undone, for good reason.' _He thought.

Just then, he heard something scuffle at the entrance of the shed. He turned to see his little boy, Samuel, watching him with wide eyes. Vance smiled at his son. "Well, how long have you been standing there?"

Samuel looked down to the ground, knowing he had been caught. "The whole time."

Vance just stared at him. _'Oh, how my little boy reminds me of my youth. The days when anything was possible and for the taking. Let good fortunes intervene to see him not make the same mistakes I did.' _He thought. "No need to be sad about anything, my son, I knew you were there the whole time." He said. His son looked up at him. He nodded. "Oh, yes. I have one word of advice for you: be careful where you place your feet." His son nodded his understanding. Vance chuckled and went over to his son. He ruffled his hair with his hand. He leaned down to look him in the eyes. "Now, I'll be gone for a while. I'll be back soon, so be good to your nanny. She'll tell me if you've been behaving or not."

Samuel groaned. "But dad, I want to go with you." He said.

"No." He said simply. "Now do as you're told. I'll be back, and then we can do something together, okay." His son nodded and went back to the house. He shook his head, before going back inside to load up on weapons.

* * *

Deep inside the blue realm, Vance prepared to make his first move. The realm was covered in diamonds and glittered with much ferocity. The elegance of their design was very acute. One could magic flow through the very air you breathed. It was quite beautiful, but he didn't have time to admire the scenery. He continued on to his objective: Malygos's lair.

He kept on running through the realm of magic. He kept himself hidden throughout the terrain, so as no dragon could warn the others of his presence. He also had a special device to cloak himself from the Blues. It had worked during the Wars of Independence, it should work now. He crept ever closer to his goal, stopping occasionally to hide from a Blue, or an elemental. Many elementals were used by the Blues. Eventually, the main gate was insight. He took a few steps forward, but then noticed two earth elementals guarding a human sized entrance. He cursed himself for not seeing it and hid behind a large crystal. He peeked out around the crystal to check if they had seen him. The earth elementals kept their watch, oblivious to his existence. He sighed. _'One must be careful, if he is too achieve his goal.' _He thought.

Vance pulled out a small bullet from his belt. It was empty, but he knew it had a special quality. He pulled out his rifle and loaded the bullet into it. He put the stock onto his shoulder and looked through the sight. He wanted to make sure he got both of the elementals in one shot, so as too not allow them to alert the whole realm to his presence. He waited until they started to pass one another. He fired. The bullet smacked into the first elemental. At first nothing happened, the elemental just looked around; too see who had done it. The other one did the same. Just then, the earth elemental started to jerk and squirm. A small tornado had seemed to have appeared inside it. The tornado sucked in the elemental, before sucking in the other one. Once both had been sucked inside, the small capsule bullet closed and fell to the ground. All that happened in the span of a few seconds. Vance swiftly ran over to it. He picked it up and put it into a spare pouch. A few other filled elemental containers were inside. He always went prepared. He went through the doorway and crept inside. He closed the door behind him and went in further. He pulled out the map from his pocket and unfurled it. He never did like the small holo-maps. He could never get them to work properly. He found where he was and charted the best way to Malygos's lair. He furled it up and put it back into his pocket.

Vance silently crept through the hallways. The hallways were extremely large, large enough for a dragon to fly through them. He finally reached his destination: Malygos's main room. He heard voices through the room. They were muffled and he couldn't make them out. He couldn't open the door, or he might risk Malygos knowing he was there. Anyways, the door was too massive for him to move on his own. He held his cheek in a hand. _'A dilemma is it not, but once one appears, the answer should follow suit.' _Just as he thought that, a Blue started approaching. Vance hid in the corner. He watched the dragon open the door and leave it open. He walked forward and quickly entered the room. He went over to the side of the room and found a series of stairs. He ascended, until he came across a window, with a small porch in front of it. _'This must have all been made when humans had still lived here.' _He thought.

Vance kept to the side of the window and looked down into the room. Four Blue dragons were in the room. The biggest one he recognized as Malygos. He was fuming. "Reports." He said to the others. His voice was seething with hatred. "These reports bring me nothing from frustration and insult. The lesser races are using more and more magic, with no constraint. They are like children playing with a gun; they do not know its true danger. Fellow dragons, how can we sit by and let them take our very rights away from us."

"But Malygos." One dragon spoke up. He was the smallest of the four. "I see nothing wrong with the lesser races using magic. Why should we concern ourselves with it?"

"Because we are dragons." Malygos shot back at him immediately. "It is our right, not theirs. We were entrusted with magic; the lesser races have just stolen pieces of it away. Do not forget that they used it against us and too mock us when they held us in chains. We only lived to serve them. Now we live free again, yet they still mock us. One day soon, a purge shall sweep through their lands and they shall know that only their betters can wield the gift."

Vance knew where that would lead. _'One purge is the same as the next. I've seen too many of them in my life time.' _He thought. He took out his bazooka from his back frame. He took out a special type of ammunition and loaded it. A regular kind of round would only slightly wound, or just irritate the Aspect. This type of round was not just filled with shrapnel, but with magic. It would pierce the skin and then explode. Shrapnel would obliterate the immediate area, while the magic would permeate and quickly kill the creature. He needed something like that. He rested the end of the bazooka on his shoulder, as he looked through the sights. He quickly got Malygos in his sights. He smiled. _'Then the tyrant shall die.' _He thought. Right before he pulled the trigger, he heard something from the other side of the window. "Intruder. We have an intruder." The voice shouted. Vance turned around to see a Blue staring at him. The Blue started to inhale, so as to breathe its deadly magic onto him. He quickly aimed his bazooka and fired. The blast hit flew right into the creature's mouth and exploded in his mouth. A combination of the magic from the shell and its own magic travelling up exploded, taking the creature's head, and most of the neck, off. He knew his cover had been blown. He quickly reloaded and looked through the window, hoping to get off a lucky shot on Malygos. He scowled when he didn't see anyone. The next moment, the room crashed. A great big hole opened up and in rushed a Blue's head. It its mighty jaws lunged at him. He dodged and sent a shell into the creature's skull. The Blue's skull was ripped open. It slipped out of the room and fell to the ground.

Vance loaded his weapon and hurried out of the room. He had to find Malygos quick, or this would have been for nothing. As he left the room, a fire elemental charged at him. He took out a capsule and opened it. A water elemental came out. Vance pointed at the fire elemental. "Look spirit of the water. Your rival has come to kill me, a being who was born of water. Would you let him snuff out one of those who you lived with and through?"

"_I shall allow no such thing.' _The water elemental said. It charged at the fire elemental and smashed into it. The fire elemental was caught off guard by the water elemental's appearance, so was easily dispatched.

Vance bowed as the elemental returned. "Thank you spirit. I am sorry for have keeping you. You shall be granted your freedom, as you deserve such." He said.

"_Thank you. We shall reward such kindness one day." _The elemental said, before disappearing.

Vance kept on with his path. He heard a roar up in the sky. He looked up. There were four Blues. "I found him." One of them said. They dived toward him. He fired off a shot. One of the dragons avoided it, but it swerved around and slammed into one of the wings. The dragon roared as it fell to the ground. Vance tried to load again, but one of them grabbed him. "Now you die, human." It said. Vance smirked and pulled out a capsule. The dragon laughed. "What will that do?"

"See for yourself." Vance said. He opened the capsule. The two earth elementals he had captured earlier appeared. "Earth elementals, take this dragon who had would say they own you."

"_The earth is owned by no one."_ One of the earth elementals said. They charged at the dragon. The dragon blazed one of them down, but the other one got through and smacked the dragon in the cheek. This momentarily stopped the dragon. Vance used this distraction and pushed a button on his watch. Two rockets burst out from his backpack. He ignited them. It scolded the dragon's hand, which roared in pain. He flew out the Blue's hand. He flew down and grabbed his bazooka.

The other two Blues kept on his tail. He was lucky he had used a light weight type of metal, or he wouldn't have been able to have carried the bazooka. He loaded a shell into each side, as he evaded the Blues. He looked back to see that the two had split a distance apart. He smiled. _'An opportunity presented shall be exploited.' _He thought. He flew right between the two. They stopped and looked at him. They roared and flew at him, one in front and the other behind. He put the bazooka on his shoulder. He aimed and smirked. Once they were only meters away, he fired. This time, a shell went out each side, striking both dragons dead. Their bodies fell to the ground.

Vance smiled, but it didn't last long. He had to jerk to the side, as he saw the magical blast nearly singe him. He accidently dropped the bazooka. He cursed himself for that. Then he saw that the last Blue had dispatched the last of the elementals and had turned its attention to him. He flew right at the dragon and pulled out the two swords at his sides. Right as the dragon breathed its magical flame; he jerked to the side and landed on the back of the dragon. The Blue stopped immediately and tried to shake him off. His boots kept him standing still. They were imbued with a special chemicals that allowed them to stick, but could be unstuck at the person's leisure. He ran over the dragon's back, until he reached the neck. The dragon tried to swipe at him, while he ran over its neck, but he jumped through the fingers. He finally reached the base of the skull and pierced both swords into it. The dragon screamed in agony, but wasn't killed. He popped the tops of the swords to reveal a button on each. He pressed them and electricity surged down and into the dragon. It shrieked as its life was stricken away. It started to fall. Vance tried to pull out the swords but there wasn't enough time. He flew off, right before the dragon fell to the ground.

Vance turned around to see other Blues rushing towards him. _'I can't keep this up forever. The Blues still have many a number on their side. I am just one human.' _He thought. He flew towards a group of large crystals. He took out his rifle. He landed on the ground. He saw another earth elemental. He reached for his pouch, but a wind elemental took it and started away. He closed his eyes. _'Well, I must not let him take it.' _He thought. He opened his eyes and fired into his pouch. It exploded, destroying the wind elemental. Bunches of elementals were released. Vance waved his hands in the air. "Elementals flee. You are not safe." He yelled. The elementals all disappeared. He turned to see the earth elemental barging its way over to him. He raised his rifle and fired into it. The elemental crumbled to pieces. He turned around to see the blues getting closer. He ran into a thin chasm.

One of the Blues broke through the ceiling and crashed in front of him. It was between him and an entrance to some tunnel. "You're time is up, human." It said. Vance just smirked. He yelled at the top of his lungs and charged at the dragon. It was caught off guard by this. Vance dove, sliding on his back as he unloaded his cartridge into the underside of the dragon. The Blue fell on its side as it tried to scratch away the bullets causing it pain. The Blue was too big for the bullets to kill it, but it would cause him some irritation.

Vance stood up inside what he thought was a tunnel. He cursed himself when he realized he had come to a dead end. He took out the now empty clip and replaced it with a new one. He could hear the dragons outside. One of the Blues stuck its head through the entrance. "You will pay for that human." It growled. Vance took off a rod from his belt and pressed a button. It unfurled into a spear. He hurled it at the Blue, piercing it right between the eyes. He could hear the rest of the dragon fall to the ground.

Just then, another one broke apart of the ceiling and stuck its head in. The Blue breathed its magical flame upon him. He jumped out of its way. He fired his rifle off at the Blue. The Blue shook its head in pain and pulled out. Another stuck its head in and breathed its magical flame. Vance dodged it again. He fired and the Blue pulled out. Vance sighed. He was getting exhausted. He could hear the Blues pulling away, but for how long. It didn't matter; he knew they would get him eventually.

* * *

Kalecgos followed his lord along. "You see, Kalecgos, the lesser races cannot be trusted with anything. I sensed the magic he used. I find it atrocious in how he used and for its purpose. This is clear evidence that we should not let them have control over any magic at all. Otherwise, we'll have more of these incidents and I might be so lucky next time." Malygos said.

"My lord." Kalecgos said. "Do not speak like that."

"Ah, little one, it is true." Malygos said. "The lesser races have a lust for our magic. I am a threat to that. So, they will try to eliminate that threat." He sighed. "It is up to the Blues to keep magic in constant flow. We do not command, we are part of it. We cannot allow them to steal a part of us." Just then, Kalecgos heard something. He turned his head toward a small cluster of crystals. Malygos saw him do that. "What is it?" Malygos said.

Kalecgos didn't answer. He just went over to the cluster and looked inside it. He heard a scream. He looked down and saw a young human boy. The boy tried to run, keeping his eyes on Kalecgos. He then smacked into the leg of Malygos. He backed away, looking at the mighty Aspect. He screamed again and curled up. "Please don't eat me." The boy said, between sobs.

Malygos chuckled. "Eat you. Why would we do that? You're too scrawny." He said which caused the boy to go into another fit. Malygos looked up at Kalecgos. "Kalecgos, make the human infant stop crying. It's giving me a headache."

Kalecgos went over to the human child. He shushed it. "Quite human, there is nothing to fear." He said.

The boy looked up at him. "Why should I believe you? Daddy said the Blues were as bad as the Blacks." He said.

Malygos growled and stomped a paw onto the ground. "How dare you. That is a malicious lie." He said. The boy covered himself up and cried again. "Wait. You're father is that cowardly assassin, isn't he."

The boy uncovered himself and glared at Malygos. "My father isn't a coward. He is a hero. He could even beat you to a pulp."

Malygos laughed. "I would very much like to see that." He said.

"Anyways, he only came here to kill this Malygos, I think." The boy said. "He said he was evil and would kill a lot of people."

Malygos put his muzzle down in front of the human child. "And you believe everything your father says." He said.

The boy nodded. "Don't you think he is evil, Mr. Dragon?" He said.

Malygos just stared at the human. "I don't think so. He seems like a nice kind of dragon too me." He said. He looked up at Kalecgos. "Do you?"

Kalecgos shook his head. "No, my lord, I do not think that."

Malygos smiled and looked back down at the boy. "So, do you still believe your father?" The boy nodded. "See here, Kalecgos, how the young can be taken in so easily."

"My dad doesn't lie." The boy said. "You'll see. When Malygos is gone, daddy said the Blues won't be evil. You'll thank him then."

"Well, do you know what he looks like?" Malygos said.

"He's big and mean looking." The boy said.

Malygos chuckled. "That is a very good description. Would you know him, when you see him?" He said.

The boy nodded. "Yep. He'd be a really ugly dragon. Do you know where he is?" The boy said.

Malygos nodded. "Yes, yes I do." He said. "Would you like me to take you to your father? I bet you would like to see him beat that old, bad Malygos, wouldn't you?"

The boy smiled and clapped his hands. "Yay. Are we going now?" The boy said.

Malygos nodded. "I very much like your enthusiasm, young human. Yes, we are going right now." He said. He looked to Kalecgos. "Let him ride on you."

Kalecgos bowed. "As you wish, my lord."

The boy laughed and jumped on Kalecgos. "I've never ridden a dragon. Where do you steer it?"The boy said, looking around for some steering device.

Kalecgos looked back at the human boy. "You do not steer me. I fly myself." He said.

"I'm sorry Mr. Dragon." The boy said. "Still, it will be fun." He smiled at Malygos, still unaware of his true identity. "Thank you, first Mr. Dragon."

Malygos chuckled. "I'm first Mr. Dragon now, am I?" He said. "You're welcome anyway." He took off.

Kalecgos took off after him. _'Why is my lord treating this human child, the child of the assassin, so well? He hasn't even told him his true identity.' _He thought, as he flew through the air.

The group finally settled down, nearby a domed, cavern. There were other Blues hovering over it. "Human." Malygos boomed. "Come out. We have you surrounded. It is useless to resist."

"Not on your life." The human yelled.

"Very well then." Malygos said. "But you should know that we have something of yours. Something rather precious to you."

The human remained silent. The boy looked at Malygos. "What is that, Mr. Dragon?" He said.

Malygos looked at him. "Why you, of course." He said. The boy's eyes widened. Malygos saw the human coming out of the dome, with his hands up. "Would you like to know a secret, little one?" The boy nodded. "I am Malygos."

The boy just stared at him. "That can't be. Dad said you were all bad and stuff."

"Sometimes, people can get it wrong." Malygos said. He looked over to the see one of his Blues bring over the human assassin. "Assassin, you have failed. What you have done is inexcusable. Many an innocent dragon died today."

"Innocent." The human said, spitting in his direction. "No dragon is innocent under your rule, you filthy…"

Kalecgos cut him off. "Do not speak to Lord Malygos like that, human." He said.

"Don't you see?" The human said. "He's just like his best pet, Deathwing." He looked at Malygos. "What are you going to call yourself, now that the title has already been taken?"

"Please, Mr. Malygos, let my daddy go." The boy said.

Malygos looked at the human child. "I cannot excuse the insults and deaths he has caused. He will be punished." He said.

"Do your worst." The human said. "I only have one request."

"What is that?" Malygos said.

"Don't let my son see it." The human said. "He's too young. Send him home, safe and sound."

"No." Malygos smirked, his voice filled with frightful humor. "Who better to witness your demise than your own son?"

"You sick monster." The human said.

Malygos laughed. "Let my daddy go." Kalecgos heard the small boy say. Both he and Malygos turned to see him. He was holding up a pistol. He fired, hitting Malygos right in the nostril. He scrunched up his nose and huffed out the small annoyance. The boy had fallen off from Kalecgos's side, from the kickback of the gun. Malygos turned his attention back to the human. He breathed his magical, blue flam upon him. "Daddy." The boy screamed, but his father couldn't hear him. The next moment, the human turned up, encased in blue crystal.

"You did not kill him, my lord?" Kalecgos said. _'After his actions, I expected Malygos to kill the human. Maybe, even the child.' _He thought.

"No." Malygos said. "That would achieve nothing. There would just be another to take his place. He shall stand as an example of what happens when you mess with the Blues." Kalecgos then saw the boy fire off the pistol again, hitting Malygos's thick hide. He didn't flinch at all, for it didn't even penetrate. Kalecgos went down and grabbed the gun with his mouth and chucked it away. Malygos went up to the boy, who was cowering in his shadow. "You show much spirit, little one. I am sorry I had to do that to your father."

The boy was crying. "No you're not. Let my daddy go." He said.

"No." Malygos said, simply. "He will stay here for eternity. A living example of our superiority."

"Daddy was right." The boy said, sitting up and glaring at Malygos. "You are as bad as Deathwing. One day I'll save my daddy and put you in a grave."

Malygos just looked at the boy. Kalecgos could see that he was reading something in the boy's face. _'What is my lord looking for?' _He thought. "I shall let you leave my realm, but you shall be punished for your father's actions. Your father had tried to destroy magic, so magic will be the punishment." He said, before he breathed upon the boy. "From now on, magic will flow through your body. You will not be able to control, or use it in any manor, but it will be there. Occasionally, it shall wrack pain upon you, until, one day, it will kill you. I am sorry, but that is how it has to be." All the while, he couldn't hold back his own chuckling. He formed a portal and pushed the child into it. The portal closed behind the boy.

Kalecgos looked at his lord. "Why did you do that, lord Malygos? He was but a hatchling." He said.

Malygos looked at Kalecgos. "I looked at the boy. He was definitely his father's son. He had the same fire that burned in that human's soul. A fire that yearns to crush all that we hold dear. I cannot just sit by and allow that fire, which has consumed a percentage of the lesser races, to continue to burn. The boy's fate is what he deserves. Do not bring up this matter again." He said, before taking off.

* * *

Somewhere in Turkey, a young orc meditated.

Kettara sat in the middle of the plains, with her legs crossed and eyes closed. She was trying to commune with the spirits. Although she was only a young orc, she tried teaching herself as much as she could about the spirits. There weren't any local shamans, so it was the best she could do. _'Spirits, hear me.' _She thought. So far, she had been able to contact spirits, but never had she got them to do anything for her. Of course, they never talked to her. This time, something had called her. She was sitting in this very spot, because something had told her too. Her parents had told her not to listen to strangers, but she couldn't help but trust the voice. _'The spirits talked to me.' _She thought, giddily. Her parents had been delighted about this. They gladly sent her off, but she had to return before sunset. Kettara opened her eyes. The sun was setting. She sighed. _'Maybe I didn't hear the spirits.' _She thought. _'Maybe, I never will.' _

Just then, she heard a strange noise. A blue light filled her eyes. She covered her face with one of her hands. Once the light faded away, she lowered her hand. She gasped at what she saw. It was a human boy. He was about her age, with black hair and pink, human skin. Not like any of the native humans, who were quite tan. The boy then turned around. He sat up straight and opened his sky blue eyes. "Where am I?" The boy asked her.

Kettara couldn't think of what to say to the boy. The spirits had taught her to speak and understand English. She had wondered why they had at the time. _'The spirits led me to this human boy. Why? Why did they want me to speak to him?' _She thought. "In Turkey."

"Turkey?" The boy said. He looked around.

'_How did he get here? Did the spirits bring him?' _She thought, as she watched the boy. "Where did you come from?" She said.

The boy immediately looked downcast as she said that. He shed a tear. She could see he had already been crying before he had come here. "I am from nowhere now. My home is a long way from here. My mom is dead and my dad imprisoned. I have no one to care for me." He said.

Kettara looked down at the ground. She felt truly sorry for him. _'He's really had it hard. I couldn't imagine losing my parents.' _She thought. She then thought something and brightened up. _'Maybe the spirits brought me here, so I can help this boy.' _She thought. She lifted her up and looked at the boy. "Maybe you could stay with me. My parents will gladly let you come." The boy lifted his head and looked at her. His eyes gleamed and he smiled broadly. "I'm Kettara. Kettara Bloodthirst and you are?"

"Samuel." The boy said. "Samuel Peterson."

**Some of you may wonder why I made Malygos evil. Well, he and Varian are both evil in my eyes. Their prejudicial, racist, and willing to kill others to achieve a goal, which varies between them. Deathwing wasn't inherently evil. He was forced into it, while the other two did their deeds intentionally. Now, this is a parralel universe. I'll be doing more stories on it. For now, I call it Multitverse!**


End file.
